Finding
by Xx-ReFlEcTiOn-xX
Summary: Max is on a mission when she stumbles on to something that could answer lots of questions in her life she finds who the voice is and what the voice means and finds her family too Fang x Max, Iggy x OC PLEASE READ ITS MY FIRST


**AN: Ok my first fanfic hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl I am 13 I do not make a ton of money just in case you are a little slow today I am not James Patterson so obviously I don't own anything.**

Max P.O.V.

Pain all I could feel was pain. Damn this, I was chanting 'do not give in do not give in.' distantly I could hear the voices of my flock and I could see their outlines but my vision was blurred. In front of my eyes I was seeing pictures moving at top speed I got glimpses of pictures of Itex and other mutants. If you are wondering when I say the word 'other' I mean that me and my flock are mutants too. My name is Maximum Ride and I am 2 percent bird.

The pain was coming from inside my head it felt like someone was inside trying to rip my scull open to get out.

Just like it started the pain stopped abruptly. I slowly sat up apparently I had fallen. I looked around seeing my flock. Angel and Gazzy were crying silently staring at me with sad eyes. They are the two youngest in the flock and they are the only ones actually related. Nudge was sitting next to them looking concerned with some tears dripping down her face.

Iggy was looking creepily close to my eyes, not in a bad way but in a he's blind how the hell does he get so close to my eyes.

Fang was next in his awesome glory all dark silent and mysterious and handsome. Wait wait wait backup there I did not just say that I am so not going to think that I mean he is practically my brother.

"You ok?" Fang asked while staring directly in my eyes.

Mentally checking myself over no broken bones a couple scratches and some bruises nothing major. "Yea, I'm fine. What happened?"

"You just stopped flying all of a sudden and you were dropping really fast. Angel picked up your thought, more actually your thoughts not really being there. Fang and I swept down like the totally most awesome people we are and saved you sorry ass."

"First of all no swearing, second you are SO not the most awesome person Billy Mays is I mean come on who doesn't like him seriously get it right, and what did you say about my ass 'cuz I'm pretty sure it is not sorry considering it can whoop yours any day."

By now I had my whole flock smiling again. I looked around and saw Angel and Gazzy laughing with Nudge and Fang looking at me with a slight twitch in his mouth which is equivalent to a dazzling smile in 'Fang's Book' he also had a look in his eyes saying we'll talk later. Iggy was sitting there looking frightened. Inside I was smirking at his fear while outside I was still glaring at him.

"Ok guys does anyone know what time it is?" Looking at the sky I would say it was almost 5 but I wasn't sure. "5:15" Fang said after glancing at his watch.

"Ok, let's stop and grab some food and find a place to sleep 'cuz really my head is still killing me."

I got a chorus of yeas and a lot of smiles from my little group.

I stood up clapped my hands and we all shot up in the air if you are slightly confused I would suggest actually going and reading the books because I really don't want to explain it all. I mean it's not as if I write the books for absolutely no reason people use your brain.

During the whole flight to the one and only bug infested grease filled stand people call McDonalds I noticed Fang was flying extremely close personally I _know_ that he is afraid I might have another thing what I call a brain attack but I want to _think_ that it's because he likes me.

Yes I know you probably think I'm some lunatic because A) I'm rambling in my head and B) Because I like my best friend almost brother.

"Ok guys let's land behind that McDonalds and get some food."

We landed and walked into the building and let me tell you most places don't like it when 3 teenagers and 3 kids walk in wearing torn up cloths with blood stains on them they generally glare and think that you are there to steal their food.

I walked up to the cashier and smiled nicely like any respectable citizen of the United States ha yea me Maximum Ride a respectable anything I steal for a living while trying to destroy the people who pretty much own half the world.

"Umm I would like 4 double cheese burgers, 4 chocolate shakes, 4 large fries, and 3 large cokes." I ordered for myself yea I will eat all that easily and I was enjoying watching the shock go over the cashier.

Next Fang ordered and he had even more than me and Iggy had the same, 5 double cheese burgers, 2 chocolate shakes, 3 vanilla shakes, 3 large fries and 4 large cokes each.

"Nudge what do you want?"

"I want 4 salads and 3 strawberry shakes and 4 cheese burgers but I only want the cheese no meat."

HUH mental sigh she was on her 'Let's not eat animals they are people too' phase again and my thoughts on that is if they are people then why are they called animals I mean if they were meant to be people they could walk on two legs and would be called… guess what PEOPLE!

"Nudge you need meet especially if you want to keep going fast I'll make a deal you can have the salads but you have to eat a 20 piece nuggets too."

"Ok but I am so not happy about it you know I like animals especially puppies I mean they are so cute and they are just so fluffy ZOMG Max we should totally get a puppy I mean I could carry it most of the time but sometimes you and Fang would have too because some puppies are really heave ooh maybe we should get a Chihuahua they are light mghgmghgh.

Thank the lord someone shut her up Iggy had put his hand over her mouth. Who knew someone could talk that much seriously if talking was an Olympic sport she would win gold in like 2.4 seconds.

Gazzy and Angel ordered and we got our food and sat down at a table in the back. We were shoveling all the food in our mouths because generally we never got to finish our food due to some freaky thing like oh I don't know people attacking us and trying to kill us and just because we were starving.

'_Max you have 30 minutes before you are going to be attacked by Erasers finish your food and head straight for Dr. Martinez house where you should stay for a while you need a plan.'_

Ok for you people who don't know that was my handy dandy voice as I call it but the more I think about it the voice is starting to sound more and more like a girl.

I snapped out of my mental rant to tell my flock we have 15 minutes before we are heading out.

SOMEONES P.O.V.

I really hate hurting her like that she just thinks Itex is behind the brain attacks but she is wrong I am the one causing the attacks. I wouldn't hurt her if I didn't have to but it's for her own good without me she would be dead.

"Ma'am we have located the flock and are closing in on them." I saw an Eraser through the bars of my cage talking to the director. "The team will be able to attack in 40 minutes there is no way they will find out we have located them."

Crap crap they found them, '_Max you have 30 minutes before you are going to be attacked by Erasers finish your food and head straight for Dr. Martinez house where you should stay for a while you need a plan.' _I sent her a mental message I hope she got it sometimes the school cuts off our communication I told her 30 I hope she gets out in time and I knew who Dr. Martinez was to Max. I just hope they are ok.

**AN: Ok so this is my first fanfiction and hope you like it can anyone figure out who is the voice and is behind the brain attacks? If anyone guesses it I will send them the chapter a day or two before I post it. Review? Anyone please for the sake of me.**


End file.
